The Awakening
by WildHeart36 'WH
Summary: Peace has returned, but not for long. An Acient Evil threatens to put the Dragon world back into chaos, but first she needs to be awakened. The Purple dragon and Black Dragon have to stop it but in the end, it would come with a terrible price.
1. An ancient evil & Slept for eternity

Disturbance: The Awakening

Prologue

An ancient evil.

"Guess the purple dragon isn't all what he cracks up to be?" Cynder teased.

Spyro came to a swift landing beside Cynder, the magical collar they were bond by loosened. The hues of sunset reflected on their scales. A large and ancient tree shadowed the two young dragons. The tree was beautiful in the sunset, almost to a wordless beauty as it stood there with the wiry grass surrounding it.

"Best thirty out of sixty?" Spyro asked.

"Na, I don't want make it more embarrassing for you then it already is. " Cynder chuckled.

"One more race?" Spyro pushed.

"I'm tried." Cynder fake yawned. Spyro felt strange near this lone tree, the presence of it was intimidating and it felt like the ancestor's ghosts were watching him from inside the great tree. Its presence was like a spirit gem but stronger. He had never been here before but he felt he had, in another life or another era or maybe a completely different world. Well, the tree looked as if it came from a different world, it was too stunning, too large, and it was _too_ much.

And he felt as if it was telling him to touch it. Spyro touched it genteelly, not even noticing Cynder beside him. When he did touch the russet, ivory covered bark, the tree silently whispered a million tales to him. He couldn't make out what the whispers meant though.

"Spyro?" A muffled voice asked. The voices suddenly disappeared and he came back into focus, Cynder was repeating his name.

"Don't you feel like you've been here before?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah. Sort of…" Cynder answered. "What happened?"

"When I touched it…voices exploded…I really don't know how to explain it." Spyro inhaled and exhaled deeply but it wasn't intended to sound like a sigh.

Right then, the ground under them sank in and they were falling before they even knew they were. The narrow hole was dark, when Spyro tried to grip the sides, he couldn't. There wasn't enough room to spread his wings fully. He was traveling too fast to think and before he knew it, he loudly came into impact with hard stone. It was hard to believe he even survived the fall, but the purple dragon could only worry about his companion. Cynder's feet softly landed on his back and then she skipped off Spyro. Spyro sighed with pure relief.

A bright blue light reflected off the two young dragon's scales, it was close to the glow of a spirit gem; expect it was a more pale and lighter color. Cynder disappeared into the light; Spyro quickly hopped up and followed her into the blue light. He was blind for a moment, and then he saw it.

It was enormous, the lone blue crystal stood there in the middle of the room in all its glory, markings were curved finally in the stonewalls. Patches of the walls were falling apart, showing the bark of the colossal tree. Cynder was up near the remarkable blue crystal; it was far from any spirit gem. She seemed to be in a haze as Spyro walked up, almost limping from the pain in his left back leg.

"Cynder?" Spyro tried to get her focus. Same as the tree, but stronger, Spyro felt a urgent need to touch it. But Cynder touched it this time around.

When she put her talons on the stunning crystal, something activated and the pale blue exploded into very dark purple. The two young dragons stepped back in surprise, the room darkened and the markings around the room had a white glow.

"Malefor stop summoni- " A female voice began from the crystal. "Oh. Hello young dragons." Two very large and sleek pure white eyes opened up in the dark purple darkness of the crystal. The two young dragons were utterly speechless. "Who awakened me?" The voice questioned. Spyro noticed that the voice was light and welcoming but had a strong sinister undertone that ruined it. The voice also had a hint of old age, it had wisdom, and somewhere, deep into the depths of twisted emotion, pain, but it was impossible to know exactly what it was.

Cynder paused, and then spoke, "Me."

"Yes…makes sense you would be able to beckon me, Cynder. With that exposure to darkness like that, Malefor surely knew what he was doing…a long time ago. Last time I seen the sights of him, he had so much _fear_ in being destroyed…he acted out of panic, he didn't think a bit about what he was doing. Oh, my poor golems, Malefor had to abuse their ability…how selfish…" The voice paused, like she knew Spyro was going to ask something.

He didn't know what to ask first, Spyro thought about it. He stepped closer to the glowing eyes in the dark stone. "Who are you?" Spyro asked.

"Demonica. " The voice answered. Cynder stayed glued where she was, she wasn't feeling good and felt as if she was going fall.

"Are you an ancestor?" Spyro asked. Then, he noticed how stupid of a question that was.

"Yes. Of course, darling. I'm an ancestor of any creature whom has ever had a run with darkness in themselves, or even with a bit in their hearts, or one who has ever been consumed with darkness…well you get the point. You could call me, The Ancestor of Evil, although I would respect if you just called me Demonica. But that would still make me an ancestor of everybody, since everyone has darkness…somewhere. " Demonica explained.

Spyro felt a shiver of fear run up his spine at her words, she sounded so calm and seemed so kind, how could this Demonica be the ancestor of evil?

"But I am, Spyro. Don't be scared through, I'm just a really powerful spirit." It was as if Demonica was reading Spyro's mind, was what he was thinking really that obvious? Her words didn't make Spyro feel any better.

"That's…comforting…" Cynder said sarcastically.

"Too bad Spyro isn't old enough to summon ancestors. You have to be a certain age, like Malefor to be able to and then you'll have to find places like this…ancient places untouchable by destruction, immortal places that will always be. Not even the end of the world may destroy places like this, if these places were ever to be destroyed, all the magic and balance in the world will break. Barriers between worlds will open and it will be chaos. Nothing but the powers of all the ancestors can destroy this place. I'm giving lectures again… damn." Demonica snarled at herself. There was silence, then the glowing markings started to dim. Demonica's two eyes closed.

" I wish I could see the world again. One glimpse would be wonderful and that's all I would need to put it in chaos…" Demonica chuckled. There was the hidden pain in her voice when she said her first eight words of her talking.

"That's not going to happen." Spyro said.

"Oh. How can you be so sure of that? Unlike most spirits, all I need is someone who was alive close to or when I was, I can easily take use of that dragon. Seems impossible, right? But nothing is…" Demonica's voice faded into thought, but it sounded like she could say more. She chuckled again.

"Too bad…the purple dragon is utterly useless now. No more power, so weak. I can feel it, but I have no pity, makes me want to through. The Black Dragon and The Purple Dragon, enemies in love…love can turn someone irrational…to put it lightly…it's all romance this days…sheesh…" Demonica's tone was now cold.

"Let's get out of here…" Spyro said, turning around. Cynder followed.

As they struggled to fly up the narrow shaft, Demonica's voice was clear, "Remember, There will never be light without darkness…or chaos without peace. There must be balance or the world won't exist." When they escaped the inside of the tree, the stars were waiting.

Chapter One

Slept for eternity

The Chronicler sighed; there was still no sign of the purple dragon being alive or dead.

He closed his eyes and focused, he opened them and then, on a shelf a book was glowing with a white light. The Chronicler summoned the book to him. The book was in one of the most ancient sections, where there was also the thickest of books that already came to an end. Once a book comes to an end or if the subject dies, the magic in the book fades along with it, so this book shouldn't be glowing. Glowing was also rather unusual for a book, it was almost completely unheard of.

The book floated in front of him, it was silver and had ancient symbols all around it, and it was the book of an ancient silver dragon. He flipped to the newest page and seen that the words were freshly being written…

"_Hence awakens thee sleeping silver giant, which was once sheathed in stone for eternity…"_ –The Chronicler read out loud as the words were written- "_and whilst the precise time comes, he'll be the individual who awakens the monster which promised him the thing he desires he could have for a second time_. " The style it was written in was in an older one but not as much as he thought. The Chronicler tried to put the pieces together in his head; he wished that it were just a little more straightforward. The words were still being written but he was too caught up in thought. He was new here anyway.

"Stop treating me like a baby!" Guve protested.

He glared at his dark blue and light blue mother. Her eyes where closed and Guve could just see her annoyance, she sighed. Guve smirked at knowing the fact that he was going to win.

"Okay, fine…go." She said, opening her icy blue eyes. "But, you take Terra with you."

"But-"

"No buts, Terra is coming with you."

Guve grunted, but this was going to be the best deal he could get with his worrying and stubborn mother.

He turned around sharply, he was used to having only three legs now. Guve ran down the rocky hill, not feeling like flying again, he hated flying. And he hated Terra. The stupid fear element dragon, Guve thought bitterly. Thinks she can go and make me scared to death, he added. Terra enjoyed seeing Guve freeze with fear; she was one spitfire of a female. Guve was not a fear dragon, those are really uncommon dragons but he was a fire dragon like his dead father. He was orange and red, he had red wing membrane and an orange body, his wings were larger then average and his muzzle was a little too long in his mind.

And there she was, like she heard his mother's short conversation. The blind and very bright red dragon landed in front of him gracefully. Guve scoffed at Terra about her grace.

"What you doing? Your mother let you get out of her sights for once?" Terra asked with a smirk. Her grey eyes wandered, Guve was used to that by now. Guve did a fake chuckle, "Yes."

"So where ya going?" She asked. Guve swallowed.

"Just…um…to get some food…" Guve stammered. Terra laughed.

"You don't lie very good. I'm coming with you."

"Fine. You have to anyway. Although, I wouldn't invite you." Guve muttered.

"What was that? You would love to invite me, thank you!" Terra made Guve feel like he was being glared at.

Guve stuck his tongue out at the female dragon and walked down the valley more.

As he walked, he muttered to himself, Terra was shadowing above him. His parents and Terra's parents were under the expression that they were 'perfect' for each other. Guve grimaced at the idea of falling in love with that flying terror. Guve looked up and there it was, a ray of sound storming to him, he dodged it but more kept on coming, Terra's laugh roared the sky as he dodged the fear sound attacks. He always wondered why Terra flew so well when she was blind. Guve tripped over a rock and trembled down the hill, then something made him drift off. Before he knew it, he was in a very strange dream…

_It was pitch black; Guve panicked and repeatedly asked the darkness where he was. But of course there was no answer, then in the darkness there was a figure. A small yellow female dragon stood there across from him. He stepped towards her._

"_Who are you?" He asked. That was when Guve heard a large boom. _

_The yellow dragon giggled and ran off into the darkness. Guve chased after her, but suddenly he was surrounded by water. Guve swam for his life; the water was pulling him to a huge vortex in the middle of the water. _

"_Silly, why don't you just let go?" A young and childish voice said._

"_Because I don't want to die!" he yelled. But the whirlpool was winning and he couldn't hold any longer, he let it drag him down. Guve expected to die but then he was in the darkness again and there was the yellow dragon. But there was billions of white eyes surrounding him. He shivered… it was so cold! _

"_Who-" The yellow dragon cut him off._

"_Follow me." The yellow dragon said…she was the one that told him to let go. She ran off again, Guve paused but then followed. The yellow dragon stopped and then turned around. She melted into a black dragon where all you could see was her yellow eyes; she lunged forward with her teeth bared. Guve screamed. _

"You are pathetic!" Terra told him. She laughed the breath out of herself.

Guve opened his eyes, "If it wasn't for you…I wouldn't have tripped!" He got, grass was surrounding him in an ocean.

"What are you talking about? I hit you with my fear and you just froze and fainted. It only took one hit!" Terra sure was amused. But Guve couldn't put it together, he was dreaming before…but it was so real, expect for that darkness part. He wouldn't mention it to Terra, Guve didn't need to be mocked more then he already is.

"How did you even know that I fainted?" Guve asked, looking at Terra, which was coming to him.

"You know that when you faint you make so much noise?" Terra laughed even more.

"W-" He started but then was stunned.

"What is it? Why have you stopped talking?" Terra asked.

There was a large - larger then normal – silver dragon with pure yellow eyes looking down at them.


	2. Demons of past &Awakens the sliver giant

Chapter Two

Demons of past, Angels of present

The sky was a stunning sapphire blue, there was a lone cloud drifting in the sky aimlessly, like a lost soul.

The sun was a bright yellow circle and was there for the cloud, once the cloud finds it would be there for it. Then the cloud wouldn't feel so lonely anymore. The question was: Who was the cloud, the lost soul and who was the sun, the one willing to save the cloud from loneliness? Cynder sighed, why was she even wondering this nonsense? Spyro had been restless the past week, mumbling in his sleep, he wasn't going to let go of Demonica's words easily. But what would she do? It seemed as if Spyro was the cloud but Cynder felt like a cloud as well…who was the sun? And if there were two lost souls, two clouds, how could they be lonely?

But one fact was: something – Demonica's words or not – was starting to eat him inside out. Cynder whipped her tail against the stone in frustration. Spyro's head perked up, she had awakened him, which was rather stupid of Cynder. " Go to sleep." Cynder ordered him. Spyro yawned with the combination of a sigh.

"But I _can't_." Spyro said, sounding very sincere.

"Well, you can't let this eat you up." Cynder sighed.

"But…it is…"

"Why?" Cynder asked.

"I can't protect the world anymore…"

Then, a too familiar sound rang.

"What was that?" Cynder asked. Before Spyro could answer, a skeleton ape sprang towards them. Cynder and Spyro jumped, Cynder jumped off the rock. Spyro attacked the ape with a clean head swipe, and it backed away.

But then more came.

Cynder found herself fighting off most of the apes while Spyro was taking short breaks. He really was weaker than she thought. Cynder melee attacked an ape and then finally one of them fell. She swiped one with her claws, and then turned sharply to bite one behind her and slam it into the ground countless times. Cynder sharply turned to finish off another one and ended by swinging it around countless times. She jumped up and grabbed one flying through the air to attack her, she kicked it brutally and finished it with a throw to the ground. She dodged a few attacks, then got her teeth around one of their feet and swiftly brought it down. Cynder panted, and then dodged another one. "There are too many of them!" Cynder yelled to Spyro, wherever he was.

Cynder dodged some more attacks but then got a brutal hit to the shoulder, she ignored it and took a break for it, taking flight into the air. Spyro joined her, panting his head off and Cynder was completely confused. The apes are supposed to be dead and that was when she noticed it wasn't a green glow around them, it was a dark purple one.

"Are you okay?" Spyro asked, eyeing her shoulder.

Cynder bent her head and seen the wound; It was more then she thought and when she noticed that, she started to feel the stinging. "I'm fine." She struggled to say it but it came out more than okay.

"I thought all the apes were gone…destroyed…and they are stronger!" Spyro said. Cynder saw him shiver.

"Maybe it's Demonica…maybe it's her. You see that dark purple glow? And I didn't think they were stronger." Cynder focused on flying, trying to hide her pain.

"No. Can't be…" Spyro didn't believe his words.

"Whatever it is, it's going to get worse." Cynder growled at herself for showing her pain from her wound.

"Are you sure you're okay? You are tilting." Spyro sounded a little more worried.

"What? No I'm not tilting." She got her balance back, embarrassed.

"I think we should land." Spyro dove down. Cynder would have said the same thing at how slow he was traveling and didn't even notice it. Then, she noticed that the apes were following them, but where very far away. Cynder flew at Spyro's pace and eventually they came to a landing. The two dragons went into a very remote place, vines reached down like hands and moss covered everything. Spyro steadied his breath; it was like he was getting older, faster. And Cynder didn't like it; he was still young and shouldn't be like this, Cynder was worried. And at that moment she figured it out, Spyro was the cloud and she was the sun, the one that needed to help him find his way. But still, she wasn't very stable with her being a sun.

"I'm weak." Spyro blurted out. "Demonica's right, I'm weak…I'm useless."

"No you're not Spyro, stop thinking that way." Cynder was disappointed in Spyro.

"But I am useless."

"Not to me, you are everything to me." Cynder closed her eyes.

"Really…but…I don't know." Spyro struggled with his words.

"I love you." Cynder wrapped her wings around him. "And you do know, you're not useless, you are my light in the darkness." Cynder whispered.

The apes returned, they poured into the place like liquid and surrounded them. They both got into fight positions, knowing that this was a rather unfair match. One of them leaped towards them, but was shot by a deadly arrow. Cynder seen Spyro look up with hope in the corner of her eye. "Hunter!" Spyro yelled, all that sadness fading into surprise and joy. Cynder turned her head, and there he was, Hunter.

Cynder knew that Hunter was surly a sun.

Chapter Three

Awakens thee sleeping silver giant

Sparx wouldn't stop talking.

And there they were, at the Enchanted forest and on the very same ledge as once before, the sun was still high in the sky. Spyro was looking at the volcano, even without Malefor's lair, it was terrifying. Too many memories were here but Spyro wasn't going to let that bother him. Spyro turned around, the volcano in the background; it would be a perfect picture. Hunter was finishing up with wrapping a bandage around Cynder's hurt shoulder. She was going to be just fine.

"Man, you look even more different…" Sparx flew up to Spyro, "But you still reek."

"Well you don't look any different friend, but your voice sure has changed…again."

"Well, your voice is the same." Sparx turned around and went to Hunter.

"So, what do you think is summoning the apes again?" Hunter asked, looking up at Spyro.

"I think we must've triggered something." Cynder said.

"What? Triggered what? What? Wha?" Sparx was suddenly confused.

"When we accidentally contacted Demonica." Spyro said.

"Aemonica…. err…um Demonica who? Sparx asked.

"We don't know." Spyro said, "But we contacted her."

"Great another crazy she-dragon." Sparx muttered.

"We should report to the Guardians in Warfang, but right now it's time for rest." Hunter said. Spyro didn't mind that idea, he felt safer and less defenceless around more friends. Cynder sighed and Spyro had no idea why.

Denon sighed and closed his yellow eyes; the orange dragon was terrified while the red one was the least. Fear dragons were always so brave in his time, that surly didn't fade. The world was so strange to him now, he felt like an alien that looked like a dragon but has no memory of the world and only a completely different one. Well, some of the smells were similar but that didn't count as much. The landscape was almost fully transformed.

"Who are you?" The blind red dragon asked.

"Denon, a silver dragon, the last. " Denon said calmly, opening his eyes.

"I'm Terra, a fear dragon and a blind one. " The fear dragon stepped closer. She nudged the other dragon with a wing. "I'm…Guve…fire…" The orange dragon stammered.

"Oh Guve, give it a break." Terra said. "He won't harm us." That was true, Denon wouldn't.

"I need somewhere to rest, my limbs are sore." Denon said, his limbs were really sore but he was trained to not let it overcome you.

"Okay, Guve's mother would like you." Terra said, having some humour in her voice.

***

Denon tapped his black claws against the grey stone, the waterfall roared in his ears and that was making him frustrated. The winds sped up to match his anger; he wasn't focusing hard enough to control his emotions from taking over the wind. He closed his eyes, ignoring the voices of playing dragons behind him and started to think where to start out from here. Find the purple dragon, he repeated in his head. But who the heck was the purple dragon? Denon growled, he should have asked for more information from that dark dragon. Denon whipped his tail; the tip was in the shape of two swirls, all silver dragons had that aptitude. Denon turned his head and seen two icy blue eyes looking at him with aware smothered all over.

"You leave once you feel better." The ice dragon ordered.

"Yes I will, ma'am." Denon answered, "Why do you want me gone so soon?"

The ice dragon turned away sharply and muttered something; Denon turned his head and sighed. How protective, Denon thought. He closed his eyes and set his head on the rock, he needed some rest.

And in his dreams, he saw her.

Sky was standing on a rock, a raging ocean behind her. Now this was familiar to Denon; his favourite place in the world and it was untouched and the way he left it. Skyler was looking out to the sun setting down; she was highlighted beautifully in the sunset. Her silver scales finally shaped, Denon walked towards her. She didn't even notice him, but when Denon saw her expression, he felt all his happiness fade. The winds caught up aggressively and then her body became tattered with scars and wounds…the worst were the blood.

Denon panicked and tried to save her from becoming so wounded that her appearance was gone. But he couldn't, he couldn't save her. Once again, he was there on the ground with so much sorrow and he was the only silver dragon left. He yelled at the sky and the winds went with so much speed that it pushed him into the water, he let the currents carry him away. Wind created a huge cyclone in the water.

There was yelling and then he snapped back to reality, everyone was screaming and the reason was that a vortex of air was attacking the little camp. Denon calmed the winds and took off, that female ice dragon would probably go ahead and point at him. He felt so sorry that he couldn't control himself, the one weakness he had was just thinking of his Skyler. Denon thought he had forgot about her but he didn't. Pain swallowed him at think of forgetting Sky, how could he?

Up ahead, he saw a bunch of black clouds forming.


End file.
